


I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you

by Angelssavior



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Allies, Army, Arranged Marriage, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, Don't Judge Me, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Human, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Katolis, Kings & Queens, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mages, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sign Language, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, True Love, United Kingdom, Worth Re-Reading, Xadia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Gren (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Characters, Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Dragon Prince





	1. Chapter 1

"An arranged marriage? To whom? And why?" Asked Ezran. 

The high council of Katolis, and the high council of Igera were in need of alliance against Viren. Viren was still at large but had disappeared without a trace after the war for trying to gain control of the dragon prince. Opei walked forward and sighed softly. The yellow-blonde haired woman was part of the high council for the king. The new king, now fifteen years old, sat on the throne with Callum and Rayla by his side. 

"Your highness, if I may speak freely," he nodded and she began to speak again. "Maybe it's for the best that you marry the queen of Igera. They are known for their abundance of farms, fruits and riches. I'm not saying that we don't need the riches but it could help the other kingdoms. Especially since the famine hit us hard." 

Ezran sighed. "What about her sister? What do we know about the princes of Igera?" 

"She's a bit... Different if I may say your grace. She is more quiet than her sister. She's the older of the two, Callum's age, and the queen is your. age. She is to inherit the crown if her sister passes away. She is more on the soft spoken side but when she is pushed around, she pushes back." 

"Maybe it's for the best Ezran, besides we can create a new alliance in the process and stop the famine all at once," Said Callum and once again Ezran sighed. 

Five years of being king and he still had to make hard decisions, it wasn't that he didn't wanna do it, it's that he didn't like doing it. Yes, he was king but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially being in front of another crowned prince. Still, it was difficult when King Harrow and Queen Sarai passed away. Callum had given him the difficult talk about Harrow passing away, and of course the sex talk which was the akwardest conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom... Do I really have to meet him? I mean, I barely know him!" Explained Tatiana. 

The old queen, and her two daughters sat in the carriage on the way to Katolis. The old queen had stepped down and passed the crown onto her youngest daughter. She had gone on the trip to accompany her two daughters and get a feel for the kingdom she was going to be rule over. Silence filled the carriage, and soon they arrived at palace. 

"You will marry him, it's for our kingdom and theirs. Besides they need help and you are my eldest daughter," explained Ash. 

"Can I explore the kingdom after we meet the royal family?" Asked Adrianna. 

"Yes, be careful when you explore the city though," Adrianna rolled her eyes and nodded. 

At the dinner, they sat around the table, the King at one end, the other end empty. Everyone else sat around the table, eating slowly. The princess, and her sister and queen mother, sat together while Callum, Rayla, Runaan and Tinker sat on the other side of the table. They were finishing dinner, and Adrianna stood up. She needed some fresh air, and glanced at her mom for permission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrianna sat outside the city and and sighed softly, as she looked up at the sky. She was happy for her sister, but she had the crown passed down to her young sister, because she wasn't ready to be queen. A hand touched her shoulder and she stood up in surprise, unsure of what to do when she saw him. His blue eyes met her lilac purple eyes and he smiled. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come over this way, I just needed some fresh air. You know, away from the palace." 

He chuckled softly, "it's okay your ladyship. I'm Lieutenant Gren, your grace." He took her hand and kissed it softly after bowing, as a blush swept across her cheeks. She smiled shyly, as she curtsied and looked up at him. 

"Adrianna, Lieutenant. Please just call me Adrianna. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're General Amya's interpreter correct?" They began to walk together. 

"Yes, and just call me Gren. What are you doing in Katolis? If you don't mind me asking of course," she smiled as they talked. 

"Will you walk me home Gren? I know it's not that far to the castle, but with Viren still around causing chaos, I rather be safe then sorry," a smile spread across his lips. 

"Of course, Adrianna." 

After being walked inside, she faced the lieutenant and smiled shyly up at him. She kissed his cheek and a blush arises upon his freckled cheeks and he smiled and kissed her hand. Then kissed her cheek. The night was filled with dreams of the freckled, ginger haired, blue eye boy. 


	2. Gren's POV

She sat on the balcony and stared out into the sky. Her snowy white hair was braided down her back to her ankles, her violet eyes searching the sky. Her rose cut diamond silver antique tiara still on her head. She wore an off the shoulder, long lace sleeve royal blue dress. She somehow managed to knock me off my feet. She was different than her younger sister. She was more gentle, much quieter but when she could, recite poems and sing songs. She somehow always managed to make everyone else smile. 

Her sister was a different story. She was adventurous and like Ezran, there were jelly tarts everywhere. She would run around the castle with Ezran, loud and spoke her opinion very loudly. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was short and very fast for her age. She was mature for her age too. 

"What's that brain of yours thinking about?" I asked an she faced me. 

"Gren, what are you doing here? What happened to General Amaya?" 

"She's with Janai. She wanted some girl time. Besides, I enjoyed last night. I mean with the whole talking and staring at the stars I mean..." I laughed nervously. 

She giggled and smiled. Smiling back, she stood up as I held out my hand as she took it shyly, unsure of what to say. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. We began to walk towards the entrance when Amaya stopped us. She wasn't with Janai either. 

{Have you seen Callum? Or the queen mother?} She questioned. A concern look on her face. 

"Callum should be with Rayla in the library and my mother said she was laying down because she didn't feel good. Everything alright?" Asked Adrianna and Amaya nodded. 

We began walking again and she held onto my arm. With winter so close, the people of Katolis were preparing for the snow. The sun elves were probably hibernating for the winter, with the sun dragons watching the land. She watched as the land shriveled up. A sigh escaped her lips, as we ordered from a stand in the farmer's market. I glanced at her as she played with her apple. 

"Everything alright?" I questioned in concern and she looked up at me. 

"Yeah, just thinking. Before my sister became queen, my mom was always training us to be proper princesses. Obviously my sister was the apple of our mother's eye, while I tried my best but my mother despised me. Being the eldest and not being good enough for our mother, it's... Difficult you know? Dad passed away when I was two years old mom was pregnant with my sister and mom was overcome with grief. Mom was laid up in bed for god knows how long. I was watched over by my nany of course but still... It wasn't the same," she sighed softly as we made our way over to the lake and we sat on a bench. 

My heart broke as I watched the girl I had gotten to know over the past few weeks. She somehow managed to grow throughout those few weeks as her sister got to hang out with Erzan and Callum and Rayla. She seem to have more fun than Adrianna and that was saying something. I sighed softly and walked a short distance to pick a beautiful tiger lily. When I turned around, she had the hood of her cloak down and she knelt besides the water, picking up two unbroken shaped rocks. I walked towards her when she stood up and faced me. A smile on her face as she showed me. 

"Look at what I found Gren. Two matching diamonds. Somehow they feel magical," I took one and turned it in my hand and smiled. 

"Maybe we can make them into necklaces, Adriannaa. They can be be our friendship necklaces!" I said excitingly. 

We made a wish to always be friends. After guiding her to her room, I started walking towards my room and Amaya stopped me. We walked together, and talked when she saw the stupid grin on my face. She smiled and shook her head knowingly. 

{I know that look, you're in love. Who's the lucky person?} She questioned and I looked at her confused. 

"What? Me? No, we're just friends is all. We found these diamond stones and made a wish on them to be friends forever, and it somehow felt magical in a way. I know it sounds cheesey but somehow," she smiled and sighed softly. 

{I know how you feel. I said the same thing about Janai, and look at where we are now. We are girlfriends, which is hard to believe, especially since they are hunting for food for everyone. I know winter is coming and all but I found out they don't hibernate. The lava and stuff helps them keep warm,} I looked at her in surprise. 

"Really? I didn't know that?" She giggled and nodded. I stopped in front of my room and she waved good night. 

I slowly undressed and cleaned my armor. I undressed down to my boxers and stretched, my back cracking and my body aching from training. I thought about Adrianna and smiled. I pulled out a picture of us from last week. She was wearing a simple day dress and I was standing beside her smiling and watching her as she was smiling at the camera. God help me, how can one simple girl make me feel so many emotions. She was different and smart and made me laugh. Maybe Amaya was right, maybe I was falling in love with her. 


End file.
